


Безысходность

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Multi, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, onesided pairing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Любовь и безумие как две стороны одной медали. Первая толкает на безрассудства, а вторая не даёт заметить момент, после которого только чёрная пропасть. Шинске влюблен. Или всё же безумен?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo, onesided!Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Безысходность

Шинске думал, что давно и точно сошел с ума. Порой грань между реальностью и заоблачным становилась настолько тонка, что он останавливался в самых неподходящих местах и подолгу смотрел на свои дрожащие ладони, пытаясь убедиться в том, что не спит. Во сне ведь нельзя увидеть свои ладони. Или четкое отражение в зеркале. Но зеркалам он тоже не доверял, слишком много фантомов выскочило из них с одной лишь целью — ввести в заблуждение. Шинске точно знал, когда всё началось, но не хотел помнить, потому что воспоминания о дне, когда привычная жизнь вдруг вылетела из привычного механизма и ударила его под дых с такой силой, что мир перевернулся, жгли похлеще раскаленного железа.

И с тех пор Гинтоки преследовал его повсюду. Не только в совместных боях, стычках друг против друга или героическом спасении мира. Он был в его снах, мыслях, в обликах незнакомых людей, ускользавшим фантомом посреди толпы, отражением в воде и тенью в зеркалах. Шинске не знал ни одного места, где можно было бы спрятаться от собственного безумия. Он ненавидел Гинтоки за убийство учителя. Ненавидел за придурочный оптимизм и неиссякаемую веру в людей. За то, что для него, казалось, не существовало неудач, а понятие “опустить руки” было стерто у самой его сущности. Ненавидел, и, в то же время, был одержим им. Хотел прикасаться к каждой клетке тела, сливаться воедино, сидеть рядом и просто слушать нелепую болтовню, или рассказывать о тяжелом дне, зная, что этот охламон сумеет перевернуть любые проблемы в что-то незначительное, лишь слегка изменив точку зрения.

Ещё одним воспоминанием, которое Шинске любил и ненавидел одновременно, был тот злополучный день, когда он, дойдя в своих внутренних метаниях до последнего предела, за которым лишь слепящая ярость и падение в самую пучину безумия, вывалил все свои чувства на не ожидавшего такой подлянки Гинтоки. Шинске говорил долго и сумбурно, перескакивая с мысли на мысль, пытаясь донести картину в целом, со всех сторон и оттенков, подсвеченную всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми красками собственной одержимости, остановившись лишь тогда, когда из пересохшего вконец горла вырывались только царапающие хрипы. Гинтоки, в привычной ему манере, смотрел на него ничего не выражавшим взглядом, а после кратко и объемно перефразировал всё, что услышал за эти несколько часов, не забыв уточнить, правильно ли он всё понял. Шинске мог только кивнуть головой, подтверждая факт.

Гинтоки сжал переносицу, убрал ноги со стола, глядя на застывшего перед ним друга с непривычно серьезным выражением лица, а после выдал часовую речь о том, почему все эти розовые мечты не имели под собой ни единой реальной опоры. Что ему, безусловно, очень приятно такое внимание. Что Шинске за эти годы тоже стал ему невероятно дорог, как самый, самый, самый близкий друг. Но только друг. И он должен это понимать. И что будущее, конечно, может меняться, но не в этом ключе. Забудь, придурок, говорили глаза Гинтоки, забудь, запей и выжги. Оставайся моим другом. 

Шинске вышел из Йородзуи, словно мешком пришибленный. Смотрел на свои руки несколько часов, не веря, что это — реальность, пытаясь убедить себя, что всё произошедшее ему приснилось. А на следующий день пришел снова, так и не убедив себя в том, что вчера действительно существовало. Пришел — и получил ещё один мерзкий до боли разговор. Гинтоки терпеливо разжевывал ему, как маленькому, потому что кто, как не Гинтоки, знал, насколько сильно Шинске оторван от реальности и как туго до него доходит. Особенно то, что он принимать не желает. Но Шинске уперся рогом и обивал пороги каждый чертов день. В дождь, солнце, ветер, жару, штормовое предупреждение, нападение аманто — каждый день. Спустя месяц Гинтоки потерял последние крохи терпения и, схватив Шинске за шиворот, не стесняясь в выражениях, красочно расписал ему, что думает о его идиотизме. Поняв, что взгляд напротив оставался затуманенным, а слова почти не пробивались через оболочку иллюзий, он лишь тяжело вздохнул. На прошлой неделе Гинтоки обсуждал ситуацию с Цукуе, та, поначалу будучи ошарашенной, быстро включила режим знатока человеческих душ и предложила немного пойти Шинске навстречу. Дать ему огромный испытательный срок с каким-нибудь идиотским условием, чтобы со временем тот понял, что игра не стоит свеч. Главное — ничего не обещать, чтобы всё было вскользь и невзначай, а потом не к чему придраться. Поначалу Саката отмахнулся от нее, вовлекая в процесс куда более приятный, но совет осел в голове. И с каждым приходом Шинске решимость всё крепла и крепла, пока, наконец, нежелание травмировать близкого человека не переросло во вселенскую усталость и раздражение. И как только раньше у Гина хватало сил терпеть все его заскоки и нормализировать состояние? Мысль о том, что этот заскок сидит в Шинске плотнее, чем все остальные, вместе взятые, даже не проскочила в голове. 

— Ну что, мелкосуги, — Гин специально издевался, зная, как сильно это бесит собеседника, — поздравляю, ты меня достал. Абсолютно и бесповоротно. И, раз тебе так сильно хочется этих мифических отношений, то вот тебе квест. Представь, что мы уже, — его передернуло, — встречаемся. Приходи ко мне целый год, каждый день, и удивляй чем-нибудь. Никаких повторений, никаких отмазок, отговорок и причин. Просто приходи и удивляй великолепного и лучезарного меня! Понял? А теперь на выход!

Шинске, за весь разговор не проронивший ни слова, а лишь качавший головой счастливым болванчиком, вышел за дверь, обхватил себя руками, истерически хихикая, сполз по стене на пол и раскачивался взад-вперед, пока не оставил себе ногтями кровавые лунки на предплечьях. Что-то произошло. Что-то происходило. Действительно происходило. Он едва убедил себя дойти до дому и лечь спать, чтобы назавтра не свалиться от усталости. Впрочем, на сон это было мало похоже — лихорадочные обрывки сновидений, припадочные мысли о завтра на поверхности пробуждения, панические судороги в ногах, и везде — Гинтоки, Гинтоки, Гинтоки. В снах и зеркале, в окне и в фантазиях, выжженный на подкорке больного, воспаленного мозга.

Наутро Шинске проснулся с гудящей головой, которая всё никак не хотела выбираться из плотного кокона обрывков мыслей и образов. Решение, чем же удивить, пришло само — легко и безболезненно. Впрочем, как и решения для всех остальных дней, что сопровождали его весь этот почти завершившийся год. Год, который Шинске безвылазно провел в Эдо, отказавшись от общения со всеми, кто еще хоть как-то хотел поддерживать с ним контакт, не отметивший ни единого праздника, лишь денно и нощно думая о Гинтоки. О его мускулистых руках, дурацких серебристых волосах, наглой ухмылке и глазах, как у дохлой рыбы. О каждой идиотской шуточке, дурных привычках и маленьких традициях. О душе и теле.

В тот первый день Шинске спел серенаду, заставив Гинтоки валяться на полу от смеха и подвывать в голос. Сюрпризы строились исходя из того, что Шинске знал его, как никто другой, ловко играя на струнах серебряной души, и получал в награду улыбку Гинтоки. Смех Гинтоки. Удивление Гинтоки. Недоумение Гинтоки. И однажды — даже восхищение, хотя сам Шинске был максимально не уверен в затее запрыгнуть в окно Йородзуи с парашютом, точно рассчитав место приземления до сантиметра. Потом, правда, он не удержал равновесие и свалился с подоконника второго этажа в кусты, но оно того стоило. Они много разговаривали, совсем как раньше, как хорошие друзья, вот только Гинтоки был уверен в том, что Шинске идёт на поправку, а тот окрашивал каждый их разговор в видимые только ему одному тона. Всё чаще в доме помимо них была Цукуе, но Шинске не придавал этому особого значения. У Гинтоки много друзей — думал он. Гинтоки и Цукуе не раз выручали друг друга — думал он.

Год пролетел в хаотичном сплетении мыслей и действий. Вот только реальность ускользала от Шинске с дикой скоростью, словно не в силах больше задерживаться в голове, гонимая ветрами безумия и одержимости. Последние две недели их встречи были очень короткими, зачастую — буквально на пороге дома, а Гинтоки будто старался закончить побыстрее и отмахивался от него. Но Шинске воспринимал это как нервное перед финалом, которого, по его мнению, Гинтоки ждал с таким же, или совсем чуточку меньшим нетерпением.

Шинске набил портрет Гинтоки на своей спине, во всех деталях. Мастер подчеркнул каждую черточку его лица, все складки и тени. Фантазия о том, как он приходит вечером в Йородзую, разворачивается спиной и спускает кимоно до пояса, завладела всей сущностью Шинске. 

В последний день он шел к Гинтоки не торопясь, словно оттягивая и предвкушая момент истины. Знакомые улицы, знакомые дома, клумбы и вывески. До боли родная лестница и, внезапно — закрытая дверь. Шинске смотрел на нее минут двадцать, чувствуя себя героем тупой игрушки, который должен решить какую-то невероятно запутанную головоломку, чтобы пройти дальше, вот только у него ничего не выходит. Когда глаза наконец сконцентрировались, Шинске увидел небольшой лист бумаги, криво приклеенный скотчем к двери.

“ПРОВЕРЬ КАРМАНЫ!!!” — гласила безликая надпись.

Словно в замедленной съемке в мозгу начали вспыхивать сцены. Как раз накануне периода, когда их встречи стали очень уж короткими, Гинтоки вручил ему конверт, заговорщицки подмигнув и попросив открыть дома. Шинске зажегся было интересом, но тут вдогонку прилетело: “Можешь завтра не приходить, в качестве исключения“. Тут то до него и дошло, что это — чертово испытание. Гинтоки пытался в хитрую заставить его нарушить обещание не пропускать ни единого дня, проверяя, действительно ли сильны его чувства, и не нарушит ли он данное слово. А потому Шинске почти без усилий вычеркнул наличие конверта из памяти, попутно забыв и о том, что надо его вытащить из кармана. Дрожащими руками он разодрал обертку и расправил дурацкий, вульгарно-розовый листок бумаги, пропахший приторными духами. “Дорогой Шинске!... Приглашаем тебя… Свадьбу Гинтоки и Цукуе... Состоится… Явка обязательна!..”

Гром и молнии были бы бессильны в соревновании с тем штормом, что вышиб из Шинске весь воздух. Именно сейчас, видимо, не выдержав шоковой терапии, реальность решила напоследок вернуться в измученный разум. Все встречи, разговоры, чужие взгляды, обрывки информации складывались воедино, являя внутреннему взору ужасающую в своей правдивости картину. Всё это время… Всё это чертово время!

Шинске брел по окраинам Эдо, давно оставив позади жилые дома. Закончилась и промзона, а за ней разверзлись бескрайние поля и скалистый обрыв у океана. Там, на самой вершине, с которой мог посоперничать разве что проклятый Терминал, он впервые за долгое время вдохнул полной грудью. Разум был кристально чист, словно он на миг вынырнул из затянувшего омута безумия, чтобы сделать глоток свежего воздуха. Только сейчас Шинске понимал, насколько глупо и безрассудно выглядел в глазах окружающих. Особенно — в глазах Гинтоки. А следом ударила вторая волна — волна понимания, что Гинтоки никогда не чувствовал к нему ничего кроме дружеской привязанности. Что ему никогда и ничего не светило, а Шинске, ослепленный своей одержимостью, отчаянно отказывался принимать этот незатейливый факт. Что тогда, в начале этого года, ему стоило прислушаться к мудрому совету и запить это состояние. Перебеситься и похоронить глубоко внутри. Но теперь… Теперь было абсолютно, бесповоротно и окончательно поздно. Шинске любил его, любил до дрожи в коленях и ускользавшего сознания, и не мог обрекать на бесконечное напоминание о своем присутствии. В конце концов, у него не было никаких долгоиграющих дел, долгов или обязательств. Он был свободен от мира и людей, не свободен лишь от себя самого. И Гинтоки, конечно. 

Шаг. Взмах черных крыльев, что раскрылись, обнажая измученную душу. И океан принял Шинске в свои объятия.


End file.
